BuBbLeS
by Dov5e
Summary: He definitely didn't remember falling asleep here. In fact, he'd never been here in his life. Merlin/Freya. Random summary. slight T for language. PLEASE READ!NOW COMPLETE!
1. Part 1

**A/N: takes place in third season. Uther is still ruling, Morgona is still pretending to be nice when Merlin knows she's not. This story starts out really weird, but I swear it is relevant to the show, not random craziness. This is my first fanfic on this site, I've started others but haven't put them up yet…so yah. Enjoy!**

**BuBbLeS: pArT 1**

Arthur opened his blue eyes, blonde hair falling into his face. He blinked rapidly, clearing the sleep from his eyes, and stretched. Wait a second. Where was he? Arthur looked around the room. He definitely didn't remember falling asleep here. In fact, he'd never been here in his life. The room in question wasn't really a room, more of a black open space. The darkness extended all around him, like an inky cloud. But then….where was the light coming from? Arthur could see himself perfectly fine, but everything outside of his 3 foot radius faded away to black.

He stood up rapidly and drew his sword, not wanting to be caught off guard if anything jumped out from the black emptiness that surrounded him. He swiveled around in a circle. Black. Black. Black. Arthur was overcome by the sudden paranoia and claustrophobia, which he'd never had before. He jerked around trying to see all the darkness at once, so he could keep anything at bay. A sudden panic stabbed him in the chest. He turned around desperately in another circle, flailing his sword wildly. He imagined he looked pretty stupid, but there was no way he'd be able to protect himself if something attacked him.

Arthur frantically tried to calm himself and took a deep breath.

Breathe.

Arthur rubbed his temples with his thumbs, trying to remember the last thing that happened. He'd been in his room, talking to Merlin….or was it his father? He smacked his forehead. He was the Prince! He should remember these things!

He sighed. Calm down.

Wait! What was that! He jerked suddenly to the left. He was sure he'd seen something out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned, it was gone. He was probably just imagining things. There was nothing there.

He sighed again. There it was again! He turned faster than before and was just able to catch the sight of a clear round bubble floating upward into the darkness.

What the hell?

Bubbles?

A thought stuck him. He let out an experimental breath. A bubble rose into the air. Or was it air really? It certainly felt like air. Could he really be _underwater_? He felt the urge to hold his breath, which was silly because he'd been breathing regularly the whole time; he'd just missed the bubbles in his panic-induced state. Being underwater might explain the darkness, but it didn't explain the light around him. He sighed again, releasing more bubbles.

He still had his sword out and was wearing the armor he usually wore when going to battle. His stared down at the piece of metal in his hands. This wasn't his sword. His sword was a shiny silvery-iron, with a well-worn leather hilt. This sword was iron, but it had a long strip of gold down the center and had archaic runes craved into the blade. It was strange though; he felt more comfortable with it than he did with his own sword. This sword had a sense of nobleness and greatness, but in his hands it had the feeling of _rightness, _like it belonged there. Again, strange. And slightly creepy.

Arthur shuffled his feet and noticed that he was standing on sand. Another point towards the underwater theory. He wondered how he had missed the sand puffs that danced around his feet as he moved them. Probably a result of his panic. Mental note- train the knights to be prepared for all situations, including blindness. He'd be sure to do that, if he ever figured out how to GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE.

Deep breathes, Arthur, deep breathes.

Bubbles.

…

…

A firefly darted in the distance. Arthur blinked. No, it wasn't a firefly, just a light in the distance. Was there someone else in here?

"Hello?" He tentatively asked with no response.

"Anyone there?"

The light just danced around in stark contrast to the surrounding endless darkness.

Maybe it was a way out. Wasn't like there was anything else to do. Arthur took a step closer toward the light. His own light aura moved with him. He smiled in relief. At least he wasn't going to be in complete darkness. He ran, cautiously, at first, then faster as he realized there was nothing else around him to run into. His stamina had built up from years of training, and he kept up a steady pace as he moved through the thick blackness. Arthur ran faster as the light drew closer, no longer dancing like before. He was so close-it was right there, so blinding it overcame the darkness and him. He closed his eyes to shut out the light, but he could see it even through his eyelids. He stumbled forward, blinking furiously; he could almost see it-

Arthur gasped as he sat straight up in bed, soaked in sweat and clutching at the sheets.

What was that? Was it just a dream?

But it had been so real. None of his dreams were ever like that. He could still see spots from where the light blinded him. But it had to have been a dream…..

….right?

**REVIEW!**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Thank you Lady Willamina for reviewing! Good guess but no. Same lake though…no more hints! On with the story!**

**BuBbLeS pArT 2**

Arthur passed through the next week in a daze. He seemed distracted during training sessions. Even the knights noticed.

Every night when he went to bed, the same dream would return over and over again. The dark nothingness, the bubbles, the sword, the light. Sometimes during the blinding overpowering whiteness, he would catch a glimpse of a figure in the distance, the edge of a woman bathed in light. He never saw her face. He thought if he was just _a little _faster, maybe he could get there, the end, and find out why this woman was ruining his sleep.

It seemed Arthur got closer and closer every night, if he just reached out a hand-and then he woke up, gasping for breath, spots in his sight.

Everyone was wondering what was wrong. Gwen asked him if something was bothering him. He made up some excuse about worrying for the upcoming tournament. She wasn't convinced, though the knights seemed to buy the story.

Surprisingly, Merlin didn't ask him. Usually he couldn't get him to leave him alone. Arthur paused in the middle of walking down the corridor. Merlin _had_ been acting rather strange lately. Rather like him. Going through chores absentmindedly, giving short answers. Arthur frowned. How had he not noticed it before? Merlin's lack of annoying chatter should have made him more concerned, but he'd been distracted by his recurring dreams.

Come to think of it, Merlin was like this last year too. Right after that bastet creature escaped. That was how he marked time, by the strange happenings in Camelot. Merlin was even worse then, sad and quiet.

Arthur comforted him, right? Or at least cheered him up, hopefully. But even after that he would find Merlin deep in thought, sometimes a tear in his eye. Following this, Arthur would call him a girl ad Merlin would respond with a smiling "prat." And Arthur would silently congratulate himself for making Merlin grin.

But the depression had returned with a vengeance, and Arthur wanted to know why. So there was only one person to go to. Not Merlin obviously. He would just refuse to tell him, and hide his pain beneath sarcastic remarks.

Gaius would know. Merlin told him everything.

Mind made up, Arthur turned on his heel and headed towards the physician's chambers.

"Hello? Gaius?"

Arthur called tentatively through the open door, not wanting to disturb Gaius if he was in the middle of an experiment.

"Yes?"

Gaius's voice drifted through the room. Gaius, his shoulder-length silver hair falling across his face, was hunched over his worktable, sorting a multitude of tiny potion bottles. He straightened and dusted off his robes, smiling kindly at him.

"Arthur. What can I do for you today, sire? Are you feeling ill?"

Arthur walked into the room and carefully shut the heavy wooden door behind him with a muted thud.

"Actually, it's about Merlin."

"Merlin? What about him?"

Gaius's eyes were no longer shining and now seemed to have a sort of guarded worry.

"Yes, he's been acting strange lately. Do you know why?"

Arthur questioned carefully, watching as Gaius's shoulders drooped ever so slightly in relief.

"I'm afraid not, sire."

"Are you sure? He's been acting all depressed lately and it's affecting his work."

Arthur didn't want to seem too concerned for a servant's wellbeing. It wasn't befitting for a future king. Gaius smiled knowingly for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, Merlin hasn't said anything. I really have no idea what's upsetting him."

Arthur asked Gaius to inform him if he heard anything more and thanked him for taking time from his work to talk to him. Gaius said he would be sure to and it was really no mind at all. Arthur walked back to his room, deep in thought. What could be so terrible that Merlin hadn't told even Gaius about? Arthur wasn't sure he wanted to know, but how else would he cheer Merlin up?

Arthur sighed as he entered his quarters. Merlin was nowhere in sight. Well, Arthur thought, I can get to bed on my own, thinking back to all the times Merlin said he couldn't do anything without him. He'll show him!

Arthur grinned momentarily at nothing as he pulled out his bedclothes. Really, changing clothes aren't _that _difficult.

Ten minutes later, Arthur was _still _trying to unfasten the ties on the back of his doublet. He was walking around the room, half-naked, trying to vent his frustration. What kinds of knots did Merlin use? It was made all the more challenging but the fact that he could not see the ties on his back. He had already attempted to pull it over his head with no luck.

Arthur gritted his teeth. There was no way he was going to admit defeat against a_ shirt_. Arthur yanked on his pants, which thankfully didn't require any ties. He climbed into bed, still grumbling about his idiotic manservant and complicated shirts.

Arthur lay on his side and stared at the dark curtains to his left. He squirmed uncomfortably and looked to his right. Were the ribbons on his back always so itchy? He shifted again.

The room was filled with quiet for about 3 seconds. Arthur couldn't stand it anymore. He ripped off the heavy covers and grabbed the dagger that lay on his bedside table in case of intruders. He carefully slit the offending shirt from neck to waist. With this done he removed the doublet and flung it across the room.

He sighed in relief and settled back down to bed, after putting the knife away. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Arthur yawned and glanced around at the imposing darkness. Why was it he always woke up on the ground?

He stood up and unsheathed his sword, checking it as he did every time. And every time it was always the same strange sword as before. He sighed, releasing bubbles, and sheathed his sword. It would only inhibit him as he ran.

Arthur tried to stare down the empty blackness. Now all there was to do was wait.

…

…

This was getting boring. More bubbles floated upward.

…

There! Arthur began his run at a furious pace, hoping to catch it this time. It was like a battle of wills. He just had to believe that maybe, just maybe he would make it one time and put a stop to all this. He couldn't help but admit it made him curious; to find out what was at the end.

The light was coming closer and closer. He could almost see it-

The light disappeared.

Arthur blinked at the rapid change in scenery and tried to focus on where he was. A voice broke through his efforts and he turned blindly, trying to find its source.

"Welcome, Arthur Pendragon."

**REVIEW, PRETTY, PRETTY, PLEASE!**


	3. Part 3

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! It really makes my day! Enjoy!**

**BuBbLeS pArT 3**

"_Welcome, Arthur Pendragon."_

Arthur stared up at the woman before him. She was pale and had dark brown-almost black hair. She had high cheekbones and blood red lips. She was beautiful, but she was no Gwen. Her dress was a deep burgundy reddish-purple that flowed down to her feet, which were barefoot. It kind of ruined the princess image.

Arthur tore his gaze from the woman and glanced at his surroundings. He was underwater again, except this time there was no overwhelming darkness. Instead, the water was slightly muted, as if closer to the surface. If he looked up, he could vaguely make out the cresent shape of moon wavering through the currents. Shells and a few plants dotted the endless landscape. He tried to see the end, but all he found was a blurry line in the distance. Maybe it was a way out of here. He took a step in that direction.

"It won't work, you know."

The girl's voice, cold and ringing though the water, broke his thoughts. He jerked back suddenly.

"What?"

She smiled at him humorlessly.

"Getting out. I've tried. It doesn't work."

Her tone was pitying, like she'd gone through this too.

"So am I stuck here forever?"

Arthur glanced around worriedly, though there was nothing there. He had a kingdom depending on him!

She furrowed her brow, deep in thought. "I'm not sure. I'm the only one down here that I know of." She frowned. "Why _are _you down here?"

Arthur blinked. "You mean you didn't summon me?" How else had he gotten here?

"No. At least not intentionally." She gazed at him curiously.

They stared at each other in silence, not knowing what to say.

"You know my name, what is yours?" Arthur asked tentatively.

"Freya." She said quietly.

"That's very beautiful, Freya."

She got this faraway look in her eyes and smiled, like he'd just reminded her of something pleasant.

"Thank you."

The awkward silence returned with a vengeance. Arthur was looking around for anything else to focus on, when he noticed the strange markings on Freya's arm.

"You're a Druid." He said accusingly. Druids practiced magic! A sorceress was standing right in front of him! She probably did summon him here in hopes of- of what? Arthur blinked. Shouldn't he be dead already? Freya didn't seem like an evil sorceress. She seemed sad and lonely. That's probably her plan! Some sensible part of his brain spoke up.

Unaware of Arthur's inner battle, Freya simply replied "Was."

Was? What was that supposed to mean? That she got kicked out? Was that even possible?

It was about then that Arthur noticed he was still breathing bubbles. And Freya wasn't.

A sickening feeling opened up in the pit of his stomach as the realization hit him.

"You're dead."

Freya had been staring off at the horizon unconcernedly. That had bothered him before. But now, it made perfect sense. Of course she wouldn't be afraid of him! She was already dead.

"Yes."

She answered back evenly and resigned, as if she'd already come to terms with her death.

"How did you die?" Arthur winced; he hadn't meant to sound so blunt and uncaring.

Freya didn't appear to care. She turned toward him and stared straight into his eyes, for the first time.

"I was dealt a mortal blow."

There was something so familiar about her eyes and the dress, as if he'd seen it before. Her dress before was beautiful, -but now it gave the appearance of blood, and he tried to get the image of Freya dying out of his head. It seemed too familiar.

"By who?" Arthur shivered from a sudden cold current. It was the first time the water actually felt like water.

"Why should you concern yourself, milord, with the death of a simple Druid girl?" she ignored his question.

Arthur asked himself this question already in his head, and truthfully? He didn't have an answer. He _shouldn't _care. If anything, he should be cheering for her death, but Arthur couldn't bring himself to do that.

"I don't know."

She smiled sadly at him. "That's just it, isn't it? Wasn't expecting Druids to be people too?"

Arthur felt like he should have been offended, but instead all he felt was shame. He _hadn't_ expected to deal with the emotional repercussions of the deaths of people he was supposed to hate. His father had killed so many for the sake of Camelot, but how many had mothers and fathers, sons and daughters? He'd had this conversation with himself before, but he had never been faced before with someone like Freya, who didn't seem too different from his very own Gwen, or Morgona. It made him think his whole life. For the first time in forever, Arthur doubted his father.

Freya stared at the conflicting emotions on his face. Her own face softened.

"I died in comfort though,"

Arthur broke from his thought to look at her.

"My love built a pyre and covered me in flowers. He set it adrift on this lake and burned my body."

Her eyes had that faraway look again. Arthur felt terrible; instead of comforting him, he only felt worse. To be left behind; to watch your true love die; he'd heard it was the most horrible feeling in the world. His father attested to that.

Arthur's eyes lit up. If this was real, maybe he'd be able to comfort Freya's love. It might help make up for supporting his father without question on this.

"Who was your love?" He asked softly, as Freya was still reminiscing.

She turned startled, "Oh, No one you'd know." Freya said, avoiding his eyes, hands tucked behind her back.

Arthur's brow furrowed. "Why won't you tell me? I could find him and give him a message."

Freya's eyes turned bright with hope and she debated it for a moment before she answered.

"No," she said shaking her head, "he wouldn't want to relive it again."

Arthur frowned, but silently vowed to find him anyway. Plus he wanted to investigate Freya's death.

"So who dealt you the mortal blow? I could at least bring you to justice."

Freya did the thing he least expected. She threw her head back and laughed a loud, clear, ringing sound.

Arthur was baffled. "What did I say?"

"Nothing," she giggled and glanced at the strains of light coming from the East. "I think it might be time for you to return, I hope you come back; it's very lonely down here at the bottom of a lake."

Arthur glanced at the sunrise in disbelief, he must have spent hours down here, but it only felt like minutes.

He opened his mouth to say good-bye, but he was overcome by a dark cloud that descended on his brain, and the last thing he recalled was a faint voice, muffled by water, calling him to wakefulness.

**A/N: I feel really proud of this chapter, I hope you do too. REVIEW!**


	4. Part 4

**A/N: I took this opening scene almost directly from the episode were Merlin almost dies in the forest and a replacement is sent. Just so you know. Enjoy!**

**(Drat, I forgot a disclaimer my first few chapters!) DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT RICH WITH A BRITISH ACCENT. (THOUGH THAT WOULD BE PRETTY COOL)**

**BuBbLeS Part 4**

"Sire?"

Arthur still had his eyes closed, but the definite change in light meant someone had opened the curtains. But that voice wasn't Merlin's…

"Sire?"

The voice softly repeated again. Arthur blinked his eyes open at the hazy figure in front of him. The figure was short and stocky instead of long and lanky. And Merlin would never wake him up softly. Merlin would more likely than not take the pillow out from under his head and shout in his ear till Arthur threw something at him. Definitely not Merlin.

"Ah good, sire, you're awake."

"Brilliant observation."

Arthur mumbled under his breath as he started to sit up in bed. The replacement servant-for that was what he must be-tried to help him up and place a pillow behind his back. As soon as Arthur was sitting up, he began placing a napkin and dish in his lap. He then proceeded to scoop food onto his plate from the overly large _banquet_ of food that could have fed at least 3 families.

"What's all this? Where's Merlin?"

"This is your breakfast, sire."

The replacement servant stuffed another napkin down his neck and held out silverware for Arthur's use.

"Your manservant, Merlin did not show up for work this morning, I'm afraid."

Merlin not showing up for work? That was quite unlike him.

Arthur looked down at the table of food. He would be sick if he ate a quarter of that, let alone all. He needed to get ready for the day. And Freya! He needed to find Freya's killer and her love.

Arthur grabbed the napkin and tore it off and handed his plate to the servant. He had some work to do if he was to find them by tonight.

Arthur sighed, slumping over the book he was reading. It was a record of Druids killed in the Purge. It was one of many, many thick books. He should have known it wasn't going to be this easy. He'd be lucky if he found anything by next _week,_ not tonight.

It was horrible, going through those records. Sneaking past Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth had been simple, but just reading them had been difficult. There were names of children drowned in wells, mothers burned at the stake, grandfathers run through the heart. He kept picturing Freya in his mind and her words resounded around his head. These Druids-these _people _had had lives, families. And they were torn apart because they practiced magic. They were supposed to be evil, but what about the babies, murdered in their crib, because they had magical parents? Were they truly evil? What about Freya?

All this was giving him a headache. Arthur sighed and closed the book. Maybe he could ask Gaius. Gaius might know. He had been there during the Purge and remembered people like Ethan's parents. Yes, he thought resolutely, ask Gaius. Better than the tomes of the dead.

Arthur crept along the side passage way. The only way out of the library was past Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth, and he was supposed to be keeping people _out_ of the Great Purge records. That was why he'd never looked at them before. That and he never had any reason to.

Arthur sneaked past Sir Geoffrey and began walking down the corridor to the physician's office. While he was there, he could ask where Merlin was. If he was down in the tavern again, so help me .….

Voices broke forth through his thoughts, and Arthur mentally groaned. What's-his-face had been following him around all day, and he was sick of it. Sick of being pampered like he couldn't do anything. Like he was a precious object. Oh, he hated it.

So he had managed to avoid What's-his-face for the majority of the day, but it seemed he was searching for him. He heard light footsteps behind him, and quickened his pace.

Arthur was nearing Gaius's quarters, and he wrenched the door open and closed it behind him as silently as he could. He put a finger to his lips and mouthed to the confused-looking Gaius "I'm not here." The door was opened rather suddenly and Arthur hid behind it.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Physician, but I was wondering, if, by perchance, you happened to see the Prince?"

Gaius glanced momentarily at Arthur before rearranging his features into a polite smile.

"I'm afraid not."

"Then I'm very sorry for interrupting you. Have a good day."

With that, What's-his-face turned on his heel and left.

Arthur closed the door with a sigh of relief. Another successful avoidance. Gaius looked at him in amusement.

"I take it there's a good reason you're hiding from a manservant, sire?"

Arthur looked up and straightened his jacket.

"Oh, he is Merlin's replacement."

Gaius furrowed his brow. "replacement?"

Arthur looked at Gaius in confusion. "Yes, he didn't show up for work this morning and now I have this bootlicker on my trail."

Gaius looked surprised. "I thought he was with you. He said he was going out last night, but I'd assumed he'd be back in the morning."

"I wonder what he's up to." Arthur stared off in thought.

Gaius hid a concerned look. "I'm sure he's just gathering the herbs like I told him to and forgot to tell me."

"Oh. That makes sense, I suppose, but tell him next time to tell me first." Arthur's voice rose at the end into his commanding tone.

Arthur reminded himself of the other reason he was here.

"Gaius," he began innocently and Gaius gave him a look that said he didn't buy it one bit. "I was wondering if you knew any of the Druids from the Great Purge."

Gaius looked confused. "May I ask why you are pursuing such matters, sire?"

Arthur waved his hand like it didn't matter. "Oh I was just looking through some old records and I found a Druid name and I wanted to know who they were."

Gaius's face cleared, but there was still a hint of suspicion in his eyes. "What would this name be, sire?"

"Freya."

Gaius hid his surprise well. "No I'm afraid I've never heard of anyone by that name."

Arthur swallowed his disappointment and thanked Gaius for taking the time to answer his questions. Arthur slipped off to his bedroom where he was confronted by What's-his-face.

"Sire."

He said and bowed his head as Arthur walked into the room. Arthur waved him off and hurriedly changed into his clothes, allowing What's-his-face to untie his doublet. He threw his clothes in What's-his-face's general direction and climbed into bed. He settled down quickly as the servant put out his candles and left the room, taking Arthur's laundry with him, including ne completely ruined red doublet.

Arthur yawned and shifted under his covers. Tonight he would find out Freya's story, he resolved silently and swiftly fell asleep.

**A/N: These chapters are always so much longer than I anticipated. It was originally gonna be 4 parts and now it's around 6. Midterms coming up. May not update as much as I'd like. Wish me luck! REVIEW!**


	5. Part 5

**BuBbLeS pArT 5**

Arthur's head was spinning.

He was in the underwater dream again, and had just reached the light. He shook his head to clear the strange sensation.

He blinked. The light had faded as per usual and a certain pale, dark-haired girl stood in the middle of his vision. She looked the same as last night, like she didn't move at all. A stone statue forced to spend the rest of her existence underwater. Then again, she was dead. Arthur winced. He wondered if it was boring; trapped on this barren world. There was nothing to do. Arthur would go insane if he was stuck alone for eternity in a lake.

"Arthur." She said as a way of greeting. She seemed eager for company. Not like she would have many visitors.

"Freya." He answered back calmly.

There was a moment of silence.

"How long do you think I'll be able to visit you?" Arthur asked idly.

Freya bit her lip. "This might be the last night. The anniversary of my death is today."

The anniversary of her death is _today_? Arthur supposed it made sense, that she would only be able to contact him on the night she was probably closest to the world- when she had left it. But why him? He should have asked about this before, he realized. Why was he the one to dream with Freya? Her love would be the most obvious choice.

"Why me?" Arthur asked absentmindedly, still thinking over possibilities. He hadn't even known of Freya before this whole dream-business. Or had he? There was something about Freya that seemed so….familiar. Like he'd seen her before… Arthur had been researching Druids from the great Purge, but, what if she wasn't from the Great Purge. What if she survived, only to be killed later? What if he had seen Freya in passing, looking like every other peasant or city dweller?

Arthur refocused his eyes on Freya.

"When you were alive, did we ever meet?" He asked tentatively.

Freya's face went pale as if remembering something terrible. "No." she said rather calmly, but her eyes betrayed her.

Arthur looked at her determinedly.

"Why are you lying to me?" He demanded.

Freya turned away so you couldn't see her face, but Arthur grabbed her shoulders and held her in place.

"Please…just tell me the truth." He asked softly. This mystery was eating him up inside for reasons unknown. He just _had _to know.

Freya stopped struggling and looked him straight in the eye. Her dark eyes were shining, as if holding back tears.

"You don't want to know." She whispered, sounding afraid. Of what, he wasn't sure.

"Why?" Arthur practically begged.

Freya tried another futile attempt at breaking free, but it was no use. She resigned herself to her fate with a look of such intense sadness that Arthur almost broke down and let her go.

"I killed someone." The words were whispered so quietly, but Arthur heard them. He turned incredulous. Freya didn't have the looks of a killer. But then again, she was magic. Had his father been right all along?

Freya blinked back tears as she continued her story. "He..he attacked me. I was alone. I just wanted him away from me, I swear! I used magic to throw him off me and he.." she took a deep breath. "He hit the wood-cutting axe he had with him. And then there was so much _blood_…"

Arthur was still frozen in shock, but a small part of him still felt relief. Freya hadn't meant to kill the man. If anything the man had meant to kill _her_. Arthur internally yelled at himself for his previous thoughts. Freya wasn't evil. How could he think such things?

"It's not your fault." He comforted.

Freya looked up at him in trepidation. "It gets worse."

"Oh." Arthur tried to school his face into a neutral expression. What could be _worse_? He thought worriedly.

Freya took another breath. "His mother….she blamed me. She cursed me for the rest of my life."

_Cursed? _A cursed druid girl. So familiar… Why does he feel like he's heard that phrase before?

"She told me that I was to be a killer forever."

Freya looked up and tears ran down her face and melted away into nothingness. The lake. He'd forgotten.

Her words were low, whispered under her breath. She said them fast, as if to lessen the impact, but it didn't work.

"I was the bastet."

The bastet. A cursed druid girl. Realization hit him harder than a ton of bricks.

He remembered and now he would do anything to forget, to take back his pleading words and demands.

He could remember it now.

Arthur felt cold. So, so cold.

It was him.

He had killed Freya. He was the reason she was stuck here, under the lake, without even bubbles to keep her company. It was all his fault.

He could remember now.

How had he even forgotten in the first place? It felt like it was engraved in his mind now. Maybe because it didn't matter to him then. Arthur's stomach twisted painfully at his own indifference. Freya was just another threat he had disposed of.

Disposed of.

Those words seemed so wrong.

He could see her, in his mind, the night he killed her, and noticed things he had just been too _stupid _to see before. Her screams as the midnight bell struck. As she yelled at him to go away. But most of all, the most terrible thing of all, he could see her terrified face, with wide eyes afraid and her sobs as she resigned herself to her fate.

It was horrible.

And it just wouldn't go away. It kept replaying. Again. And again. And again.

He knew now why Freya had tried not to tell him. Why he was here. The world apparently wanted her to make peace with her killer

He hadn't noticed that his arms had dropped to his sides as he stared off into the endless distance, comprehending what he'd realized.

Freya had stopped crying and was looking at him worriedly.

Another question plagued his mind.

Who was Freya's love? Had he known him too? Someone who had freed Freya from the cages, someone who had stolen food….and clothes.

Arthur suddenly stopped his thoughts and jerked his head up.

His eyes were bright blue and pleading, praying for everything he was worth he was wrong.

"It's Merlin, isn't it?" His tone was slightly hysterical.

Freya nodded silently, tears flowing into the water freely again at the mention of her love.

It all added up. The dress, the food, the happy humming that followed him everywhere. And after, the sad moody silence and the sullen red eyes.

How had he been so ignorant? How had he never realized before? How had he not noticed the hurt and hollowed look in his eyes?

A thought struck him.

Did Merlin resent him? Did Merlin _hate _him? Arthur didn't know what he would do if the one person who could stand him hated him. Merlin was always there and was so easy to talk to. Merlin treated him like a regular person.

God, how could he have been so crass? What had he _said_ to Merlin?

He stared out at the fuzzy line that marked the end of this world.

"Freya, where is this lake?"

Freya looked startled; this hadn't been the question she was expecting.

"What?"

"The lake, where is it?" Arthur repeated with urgency. He could barely make out the streaks of light in the distance.

Freya stared at him in confusion but said one last word as the world faded to black around him.

"Avalon."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun, one more chapter…more Reviews=faster update**

**Oh and kudos to anyone who knows what quote this movie came from- "Does anyone want a peanut?" **

**I have no idea why but that was on my mind today. Also can anybody tell me what kudos are?**


	6. Part 6

**A/N: Sorry, just kinda dropped off the face of the Earth there for a while….This is the last chapter, so sad . This also marks an important mark in my life: I finished my first story, can you believe it? Woot! This last chapter is super long to make up for the long wait.**

**FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT OWN MERLIN!**

**BuBbLeS pArT 6**

"Sire."

Arthur blinked and stared up at the scarlet canopy above his bed. The gold trim mixed with blood-red hues swarmed his vision as his brain tried to sort out this whole horrible scenario.

Arthur could only imagine what Merlin was feeling right now.

Betrayal, hurt, anger, hate.

Happy, Cheerful Merlin never seemed capable of such….dark emotions. Nothing seemed to put a dent in his day, even the longest list of chores or a day in the stocks could never dampen his spirits. But this…

To watch your best friend-no use in denying it-kill your love….it must have been absolutely heart wrenching. What would he have done? If Merlin had murdered Gwen? Never mind that it was a complete impossibility to even…_think _it.

"Sire?"

A hesitant voice interrupted his thoughts.

The big question circled around his mind: What now? Merlin was lost from him right now, drifting away from the day he brought his sword down on Freya. He should find him, comfort him, do _something_…

"Sire?"

The incessant voice repeated but Arthur didn't care enough to answer.

Avalon. That must be where Merlin went. It was the only explanation.

Figure out where Avalon is. He could do that. Locate the lake, locate Merlin.

"Sire."

"What?"

What's his face shifted uncomfortably under my glare.

"Um, it's morning, sire."

Letting the servant suffer under his gaze for a minute(Merlin really had made him soft), Arthur grumbled and stretched before swinging his feet out onto the hard cold stone.

What's his face scrambled to gather his clothes and placed a not _as _big, but still huge breakfast on the table.

"Sire, you have training this morning with the knights and a knighting ceremony in the afternoon." The replacement informed him hurriedly.

Arthur almost groaned as he ate with haste. How was he supposed to get out of this? Oh well. The knights could wait.

For the second time in two days, Arthur went down to the library. He thought he knew most of outlying providences and lakes, but he had never heard of Avalon before. But what if it was a magical place? That would certainly make his search harder.

As Arthur turned the corner into the room walled with books, he noticed Geoffrey of Monmouth sitting in his usual spot, poring over a particularly large tome.

"Sir Geoffrey."

He greeted him kindly. Geoffrey straightened at once and bowed his gray head as soon as he saw who it was.

"Sire."

Arthur sighed internally at his formality. On the outside, he tucked his hands behind his back and walked over to Geoffrey's wooden desk.

"I was wondering if you could help me find some maps?"

Arthur asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Geoffrey looked up, his trim beard accenting his confused face.

"May I inquire the reason why?"

Thank goodness he anticipated this.

"Is it not important for the future king of Camelot to know all of his territories and the surrounding areas?"

Geoffrey raised an eyebrow like he seriously doubted this but didn't say anything about it.

"All maps of Camelot are over here," he walked down three aisles before stopping at a shelf filled with scrolls.

"Any other kingdoms would be on this side," he continued, turning to the other side of the narrow aisle.

"But any truly important maps would be in the mapmaker's vault." Geoffrey's brown eyes still held a suspicious glint.

"Thank you for your help, Sir Geoffrey." Arthur said regally, as if bestowing a great honor. Geoffrey nodded and strode back to the main walkway, dark boots leaving footprints on the dusty, rarely-used floor. Not many people came down to the library nowadays, if they ever did.

Arthur turned his attention back to the maps of Camelot; he would check there first.

After searching through dozens and dozens of scrolls, Arthur felt like his head would explode. None of the maps seemed to be of any help. Maybe the lake wasn't even in Camelot.

Arthur groaned and slumped back against the bookcase to sit on the floor, his muscles weary from standing in one place for too long. He reached out to grasp another aged rolled up sheet of parchment, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed something peaking out of the bottom corner of the lowest shelf.

What was that?

Arthur abandoned the scroll he was about to peruse and moved a stack of paper on top of the parchment book, which seemed older than the rest. It didn't have a hard cover; in fact it was rather small, about the size of his hand. You'd never notice it unless you happened to be sitting on the floor.

Arthur turned it over in his hand and nearly dropped the book like he'd been burnt when he saw the title.

_Magical Places within Camelot_

What was _this _doing in Camelot's library? His father would have destroyed all magical artifacts.

But it could help him find Merlin.

Without a second thought he opened the book to the first page.

_The Isle of the Blessed_

Arthur raised an eyebrow but skipped over to the next section.

_The Valley of the Fallen Kings_

Arthur blinked. He'd gone through there before. And it was magical?

He shook this off and turned to the following page.

_The Lake of Avalon_

Arthur grinned.

_Finally. _He thought.

Arthur held his horse's reins with his right hand while his left held _Magical Places in Camelot. _The book was open to the page concerning the lake of Avalon. He skipped over the history section(cause he had already filled his reading quota for this week) and went straight to the map. Apparently the lake where Freya is was in the middle of the Darkling woods, which, thankfully, he already knew most of. Right now however, he was headed through unexplored territory.

Dark boughs lined his narrow random path, zigzagging through the menacing-looking trees that towered over the mount and rider. Arthur had half a mind to walk his horse the rest of the way. Thankfully, most of the ground was clear because of the limited light, but the few bushes that did grow were snarly thorn covered vines that a horse's hooves could easily be tangled in.

After successfully maneuvering around a particularly large oak tree with treacherous branches(he had to duck a couple of times), he came across a set of horse prints that he would bet his kingdom belonged to Merlin's horse, Spot.

It was a terribly unimaginative name, he remembered telling Merlin, but all Merlin had done was shrug and say that it just fit the horse, or pony really, like 'clod pole' fit him, as he smirked. It was true; the horse had a giant definitive spot on its back, so he guessed it made sense.

Spot's trail led off to his left, following what looked like a deer trail, but was most likely Merlin's path to the lake. Or so he hoped. Getting lost in the middle of the Darkling woods without anybody knowing where you are would not be ideal.

Arthur stuffed _Magical Places in Camelot_ back into his saddlebag and began following the track through the forest. It was a bit easier here, now that another horse had trampled down most of the unruly plants.

After about ten minutes or so the trail opened up into a clearing and Arthur caught his breath.

It was beautiful.

The surface of the lake resembled a mirror in its sheen. Reflecting off the calm waters were gorgeous mountains, displaying snow white crags and lush green foliage. Arthur felt like he had stepped into another world.

As he neared the clear, azure water, Arthur noticed a small bedroll and burnt remains of a fire on the edge of the clearing. A particular spotted horse was tied to a nearby hickory tree.

Merlin.

Merlin himself was sitting next to the lake with his back to Arthur. He hadn't noticed him yet.

Arthur silently dismounted and secured his own horse next to Spot.

Spot must not have recognized him for some reason, however, and decided to give a shrill whinny at that moment.

Arthur froze and ducked down, but it was too late. Merlin's head whipped around at breakneck speed and he stared on in shock when he saw him.

"Arthur?"

Merlin sounded confused, probably because every other time Merlin had gone off, Arthur had never bothered to go after him. He winced mentally at this thought.

"Who else would it be?"

Merlin ignored Arthur's sarcastic comment, gazing at him with suspicious blue eyes that were rimmed with red, like he'd been crying.

"What are you doing here?"

It must have been the thought of Merlin crying that threw him off, because he dove right into it.

"I know about Freya."

He could see Merlin's face changing from shock to sadness to worry. But there was no hint of anger. Now Arthur was confused. Wasn't Merlin supposed to be angry with him? Hate him?

"How?"

With that single whispered word, Arthur's façade broke.

"I-I was having these dreams and she explained everything."

"Everything?"

Merlin's face was full of horror and worry. And was that a note of fear in his voice?

"Not every bloody detail, Merlin, just how you, you know, freed her, and about her curse and you and her."

Merlin tried to hide his relief. But why would Merlin be relieved?

"You alright?"

"Oh, um, yes, I was just worried Freya told you, um…_intimacy _details."

Arthur shifted in place and tried to hide his burning face while searching for a new topic.

"She also told me…how she died."

Merlin glanced up at him sharply, onyx hair falling across his forehead.

"And?"

Arthur lowered his head and stared at the fine white sand around his boots.

"I'm truly sorry, if I had known…."

"It's not your fault. You were just trying to protect Camelot."

He said softly, staring out at the lake.

"So you're ok with her magic?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to think anymore. My whole world's been turned upside down. If my father was wrong about this who knows what else he was wrong about. Maybe magic," Arthur paused before saying the treasonous words. "Maybe magic isn't all bad."

Merlin was unable to contain his grin.

"I have a question." Arthur said after a moment of companionable silence. "Why aren't you angry with me? I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything."

Merlin smiled like this was the easiest question he asked all night.

"Because _it wasn't your fault_. If anybody, it was the man's mother fault or the man himself. I mean, of course I was angry in the beginning, who wouldn't be? But it passed, and now it's more of just sadness and longing."

"Oh."

Arthur wasn't quite sure what to say.

"In a way, it's kind of like you and Gwen."

Arthur cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Merlin elaborated. "Well, we're both unable to be with the ones we love, and so we both sort of just…sit there, unhappy."

"Oh."

Arthur sat down on the bank next to Merlin.

They sat there for a while, bonding in silence over the loved ones they could never be with.

Or so they thought.

**A/N: THE END. FINI. **

**First of all I just want to say thank you to all my wonderful viewers and special thanks to my reviewers!**

**Angelrider13**

**KaulitzFan14**

**Cina Paradox**

**Pagen**

**Stevie**

**Valkyriexx**

**DammitimmaD**

**Un-ended tales**

**Frompemberley**

**Dirl15**

**Bluesilvermelody**

**Checkmate2002**

**Somebody Somewhere**

**Ebonypol**

**UnderTheWeepingWillow**

**Lady Willamina**

**Horsegirl332211**

**YOU ARE MY NEW FAVORITE PEOPLE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!**

**Another interesting fact, that quote did in fact come from the Princess Bride(don't own) and kudos(according to Cina Paradox) are a type of chocolate. Who knew?**

**Also interesting-sometime in the future I will be starting another Merlin/Freya fic entitled **_**Something or Other**_**. It has absolutey nothing to do with this story. It's about if Freya came back to life and went to court in Camelot as a lady. I am pretty sure there are similar ones out there but I hope mine will be different.I am also writing two other Percy Jackson and Merlin crossovers which aren't up yet. They are entitled **_**Sleeping Beauty **_**and **_**The Necromancer**_**. I haven't even started **_**Something or Other **_**or **_**The Necromancer, **_**so **_**Sleeping Beauty **_**would definitely be the first one up. Just a random heads up.**

**Also, JUST BECAUSE THIS STORY HAS ENDED DOSEN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T REVIEW!**


End file.
